


EXPUNGE

by mx1_jawbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Sickfic, Vomit, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx1_jawbreaker/pseuds/mx1_jawbreaker
Summary: Amadeus spit, smearing bile across his cheek as he fruitlessly tried to wipe at his mouth. His breath came out in short, fast bursts as he tried to suck down as much air as he could before his stomach twisted itself again. Vapor fogged from his face in a thick cloud, mixing with the steam that rose off of the vomit.The puddle glistened in the dim candlelight. Flecks of foam dotted its surface as it spread across the floor, stretching out toward the edge of the pentagram. Panting, Amadeus stared at it in disbelief —how much could be left after that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	EXPUNGE

The process of stepping into a new body was as simple as donning a bathrobe. It was the aftermath that hurt the most. 

Amadeus hovered over his prone body. It looked exactly like him — or, as close as Amadeus had been able to conjure it. The hollows of his cheeks had a sharper curve, the dip underneath his rib cage pushed in a bit further, and his hip bones protruded from sallow skin. A puckered pink scar stretched across his throat — a remnant of his last death that would fade with time. 

There was a slight sag to his body as well — nothing that would alert anybody else's attention, but it was something that Amadeus felt as he was reforming the body. A loss of what little youth he’d managed to hold on to this long. 

_‘Necromancy can only take us so far,’_ Amadeus thought forlornly, reaching out an ethereal hand to cusp his body’s cheek. 

One moment, Amadeus was looking down onto his own face — _how strange was it to see your own corpse_ — the next, he was staring up at the stone ceiling. 

Condensation fogged up from his mouth as Amadeus gasped, taking his first full breath in almost four months. The first thing that hit him was how thirsty he was. His throat was parched — his breathing hitched, throwing Amadeus into a coughing fit as he struggled to sit upright. 

Sudden stimuli bombarded him. His sinuses burned from the sharp smell of cinnamon incense, the smoke barely masking the tang of sulfur and burning salt. New blood thrummed through his body. It prickled in his extremities, like being prodded with hundreds of frozen needles as the blood struggled to warm him. His ribcage rattled as he fought to dislodge frozen flem and blood from his lungs. 

Pain lanced up his abdomen. Instinctively, Amadeus pressed a hand against his stomach. A familiar, heavy feeling welled up from his guts as his intestines roiled. Gradually, his concave stomach began to distend, the trapped gasses and fluids pushing the skin tauter as his body remembered its natural functions. 

Amadeus knew that he had precious moments before his new body would try to purify itself. 

Scrabbling, Amadeus had just enough time to roll onto one arm before his stomach violently lurched. A noxious ball of gas fought its way upwards, catching in the back of Amadeus’ throat as he hacked. It stuck there, a solid mass cutting off his air. Using his hand, he scrabbled at his neck, fighting to dislodge the mass. 

Bucket— oh fuck, he needed the bucket. 

Amadeus reached out to where he thought he’d seen it, but his hand passed through open air. His idiot self had forgotten to leave glasses nearby. Everything around him blurred into a dizzying kaleidoscope of shapes and colors.

Too late. Amadeus’ stomach lurched. The seal cracked, and a wet burp finally broke the tension. The smell of death rolled out from Amadeus’ mouth. The smell lodged itself in his sinuses, burning his eyes as he dry heaved. It was the blend of sour bile and half-digested food that had been left to curdle in his stomach. 

Amadeus felt his stomach heave as thin, watery vomit forced its way up his throat. It spilled out his half-open mouth, barely making it past his lips before splashing onto the floor. Another round of bile followed immediately after — more violent than the last — cascading down the front of Amadeus’ bare chest. 

Amadeus spit, smearing bile across his cheek as he fruitlessly tried to wipe at his mouth. His breath came out in short, fast bursts as he tried to suck down as much air as he could before his stomach twisted itself again. Vapor fogged from his face in a thick cloud, mixing with the steam that rose off of the vomit. 

The puddle glistened in the dim candlelight. Flecks of foam dotted its surface as it spread across the floor, stretching out toward the edge of the pentagram. Panting, Amadeus stared at it in disbelief — _how much could be left after that? ___

__His stomach still felt uncomfortably full, like he’d put away a whole dinner by himself. He thought he’d start to feel better, but—_ _

__Pain hit Amadeus like a punch to the gut. His face twisted, contorting in agony as he doubled over._ _

__Amadeus coughed, forcing his mouth to open as a thick slurry of half-digested food splattered against the stones. Larger chunks caught against his teeth, threatening to slide back down into his stomach as Amadeus’ reflexively sucked in his breath. He gagged, feeling something long and wet tickle the back of his throat — too large to try and swallow back, but too small to grab with his hand._ _

__He choked, black spots crowding his vision. Amadeus tipped his head forward, weakly jamming his fist underneath his ribcage in an attempt to dislodge the mass._ _

__A final jet of bile shot out of Amadeus’ mouth. His throat constricted, forcing a thin dribble of liquid out as Amadeus’ stomach wrung out the last of its contents. With a final gag, the mass in Amadeus’ throat slipped free, sliding over his tongue before falling onto the floor with a wet slap._ _

__Saliva and bile dripped from Amadeus’ mouth as he stared down at the pile of half-digested food — _‘How embarrassing would that have been. Dying moments after resurrection.’__ _

__Amadeus’ arm shook. Collapsing onto his side, Amadeus listlessly rolled so that he was facing away from the pool of vomit. Phantom tremors still wracked his stomach, but for the moment, his stomach was blissfully empty._ _

__The tiles were cool and comforting against Amadeus’ bare skin. Laying his cheek against the stones, Amadeus’ allowed his eyes to briefly flutter closed._ _

___‘Just one minute to rest,’_ He told himself. _‘One minute to recuperate. To collect my thoughts. Form a list. And then I’ll get up. I need to find a change of clothes. Then I need to alert Heichie that I’ve returned, and then I’ll— I’ll need to—'__ _

__Amadeus trailed off, face going slack as exhaustion finally overtook him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> my head is in my hands. there's no other comments. there's no other tags. that's all folks. 
> 
> if you like this and want to see more, hit me up through twitter @[mx1_jawbreaker ](https://twitter.com/mx1_jawbreaker). or just enjoy the content here.


End file.
